


Lost and Found

by Demon_daddy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-08-01 05:31:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16278641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demon_daddy/pseuds/Demon_daddy
Summary: When Kei's family decides to hold an event all the way in Sendai he has a hard time finding the place its at which leads to him getting hit on by a pervy stranger, but just in luck cause his knight in shinning armor is about to arrive





	Lost and Found

He hated getting lost, and not only did he hate getting lost he also hated asking for help. His phone service was currently crappy which he hated but also meant he couldn't call anyone without it sounding choppy. He took a quick breath before he took a seat on a bench trying to get a look of the scenery, trying to remember the address since his stupid brother only texted him the name of the place. 

He looked back at the text Akiteru sent before his connection when bad, he could feel someone slide into the seat next to him but ignored him as he continued scrolling through the texts.He heard the person cough but chose to ignore them making the growl a bit. "Hey sweetheart don't ignore me." He said, he had a strong american accent, he definitely wasn't from here maybe a tourist. 

Kei just scoffed before turning his body towards the opposite direct of the stranger.His eye's widened when he felt some grab his chin and directed his head towards the stranger. "Hey sweetheart pay attention to when people are talking to you." He could feel himself shiver a bit when he locked eyes with the stranger, of course the stereotypical american, blonde hair and blue eyes with su glasses on the top of his head.

"Tch sorry but I don't take orders from people younger than me." He said poking fun at the fact that the stranger was shorter than him which must've urked him. His grip on his chin got a bit harder which scared him a bit but continued to keep his calm facade.

"Hard to get huh, don't worry I like to have a little bit of a challenge." He said practically crushing his chin making him yelp a bit. At this point he was panicking on the inside, he didn't know what to do and what was going to happen, god this wouldn't had happened if his brother just told him the address

"Tsukishima kei?" He heard a rather deep voice say, the strangers attention was now directed towards making his grip on Kei's chin loosen just enough so that he could take a look at the mysterious voice that he's heard before. He remembered that face to well, it was the fucker that messed up his fingers."Im so glad I found you, your family and I were looking all over for you." He said, even though Kei was confused by what he meant he went along with it. 

He just nodded as he forefully pulled himself away from the stranger. The stranger looked at hin before smirking and walking towards him,"Hopefully we'll run into eachother soon~" he cooed before walking away. Kei let out a quick breath that he had been holding in before he looked over at Ushijima.

"Thanks for the save I guess," he said as he took a step back to give him some room. He played with the string on his headphones starting feel akward in the current situation. He hated this feeling of embarrassment, now he was probably going to tell his teamates on how he had "graciously" saved one of Karasunos ravens and embarrasse him."Look don't go bragin to your teammates about how you graciously saved me okay, this can just be kept between the two of us." He said as he looked him straight in the eyes to show that he wasn't playing around.

"I wouldn't tell anyone about this, I don't want you to think im untrustworthy." He said surprising kei since he didn't want to take advantage of the fact he saved a Karasuno from danger. "Beside you seemed uncomfortable and even if we are rivals I'd rather know that your safe out here." 

He said surprising Kei even more."Where were you heading too?" He asked but Kei wasn't paying attention, the only thing he was focusing on was how fast his heart was beating and how the blush could be easily seen on his pale face, why was this all happening.

**Author's Note:**

> I rly love Tsuki so hes probraly gonna be the only thing I ever write about// short but this is gonna have more chapters thats why


End file.
